


Sanscest Oneshots

by mygalaxyeyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Eventual Smut, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygalaxyeyes/pseuds/mygalaxyeyes
Summary: Sanscest Oneshots.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 271
Kudos: 100





	1. So Pretty | Cross x Passive NM (A/S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross visits Dreamtale to pay a visit to the newly revived world. He finds a newly reformed Nightmare having a full on panic attack. Afterwards, Cross wants Nightmare to know just how pretty he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Dream has gotten his brother back to his passive form. However, due to demand from the new villagers and the other good Sanses— Nightmare is to strictly stay in Dreamtale.  
> • Nightmare's eyelights are able to change shapes to express his emotions.  
> • Nightmare has dimples.
> 
> Warnings:  
> • Hints of previous dreamink smut  
> • Angst to Smut  
> • Ectobodies  
> • Lot of kinky & gay shit  
> • Panic Attacks

It felt like forever ago, even though Nightmare knew it was only half a year ago. He went on a solo mission to fight his brother, but... It didn't end in his favor, it almost never did. The only time it did was that one time when he managed to turn his brother into stone. He was still recovering from the fact he was no longer in his corrupt form.

He felt... Weak. He was still upset at Dream, but not for the reason one may have thought. See, he wasn't upset at Dream for returning him to his passive form. No, _that_ he could deal with. 

He was upset because he hadn't gotten to tell Cross how he felt. He never got to tell Cross that he didn't mean all the mean things he said to him. He never got to tell him how much he appreciated _anything and everything_ the other skeleton did. 

And now— with almost every single being in the multiverse hating his existence because of what he'd done in his corrupt form, he would never get to say those feelings. He was trapped here.

He sat on the porch of their recently built house, Nightmare's eyelights in the shape of purple hearts as they were fixed on the stars. The shining stars that reminded him so much of Cross.

"Nighty?"

Dream had asked it so meekly, so quietly that Nightmare had almost missed his brother's voice. But he looked down from the stars to see his brother. 

He was not expecting the state that his brother was in. His twin's clothes were ruffled, completely messy with rainbow stains on his pants. Bits of his face had splotches of ink there— and there were teeth marks on his neck. And his eyelights— they were golden hearts. 

Nightmare tried not to laugh as he stood up, and dragged his brother into their house. "Alright, go upstairs and change. I'll wash your clothes— you know what? Fuck that. Go upstairs, put your clothes in a basket so I can wash them, and then go jump in the shower."

There was a large golden blush forming on his brother's cheekbones and across his naval cavity as he half stumbled, half limped upstairs. Nightmare felt his own purple blush beginning to form and cover the purple dimples that his twin brother so _openly_ adored. 

Nightmare took a seat on the couch, rubbing the side of his skull. Ugh, he really didn't need that image in his head right now. He didn't _**WANT**_ to think about Ink fucking his brother, and what the hell occured for that inky bastard to get his goddamn ink over his brother's face.

But... He supposed washing and then ironing his brother's clothes would be a good way to get Cross out of his head. 

Once the basket was put outside the bathroom door, Nightmare grabbed it and made his way to the laundry room. He rubbed at his sockets as he put the load into the washing machine. 

It was rather late, so he'd probably go to sleep after putting it in the dryer. Iron it tomorrow. Nightmare yawned, his eyelights adverting to the ground. 

✩̣̣̣┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣

It seemed no matter what the year was or how civilization had "evolved," the villagers love for making him feel like shit _never_ seemed to change. But at least it wasn't physical. Not yet at least.

After they left, Nightmare brought his legs up to his chest as his back pressed against the new tree of feelings. His breathing was shaky as tears ran down his cheekbones. God did he ever hate himself. That never changed— Nightmare seemed to always hate himself, no matter the form he was in. Or what the era was.

But then he heard soft whistling. He recognize the melody of the whistle— his mother used to sing it to him and Dream when they had difficulties falling asleep. He'd sung it to Cross once, though he was blackout drunk when that happened.

Nightmare tilted his head up, eyelights widening as he saw the one skeleton he had longed for after so many nights. After _so many_ dreams. 

"Senpai, what's wro—"

Nightmare didn't let Cross finish. He shakily stood up and ran right over to him, hugging the now taller skeleton tightly. His hands gripped the back of Cross' jacket, releasing a quivering breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

Cross hugged him back, but it felt... Awkward? Fear bubbled up in Nightmare's soul, afraid that Cross didn't believe it was him. Or that Cross would reject him for changing so drastically.

This fear caused him to hyperventilate, more tears running down his face. But Cross mumbled sweet words of reassurance, wiping away his tears. This caused him to calm down, until Cross pulled away from their little hug.

Nightmare was about to ask if he'd done something wrong, when Cross pushed him up against the tree. His cheekbones went a dark shade of royal purple, which only caused Cross to chuckle.

"I'm sorry senpai, I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was almost a seductive purr, causing shivers to go down Nightmare's spine. Whatever was happening, Nightmare wasn't complaining. Hell, he wanted Cross to go further even.

He'd let him.

"I joined up with the star Sanses once you didn't come back— one day, Dream explained what had happened to you. And I... Was curious about what you looked like in this so called 'passive' form of yours. And by the gods, I don't know what I prefer." Cross' breath was hot against Nightmare's neck, not that he was complaining though. 

"Don't know what you prefer," Nightmare questioned. His eyelights changed and formed two royal purple question marks. They quickly changed into exclamation marks when Cross grasped his hips. "No, I take that back. I know exactly what I prefer," Cross muttered. "But, I'd be getting too ahead of myself by telling you, senpai." 

Cross slowly removed his hands from Nightmare's hips and forced himself from Nightmare. A whine escaped the shorter skeleton's mouth, before he realized something himself.

See, sometimes Nightmare's magic went out of control. So it was just now that he noticed he'd accidentally formed an ecto pussy. And he was dripping, because of Cross. Fuck.

Cross only seemed amused by this. "Do you want me to continue senpai?" He asked, his voice laced with faux innocence. Nightmare nodded his head, his eyelights forming purple hearts at the other skeleton. 

"Hmm... Maybe somewhere away from here, though. I think I saw a nearby village," Cross hummed out slowly. Nightmare gently took Cross' hand, and teleported them to his room inside his house. More specifically on his bed.

Cross seemed to get straight to the point, pushing Nightmare down on the bed. Cross' purple tongue licked a spot on his neck as he unbuttoned Nightmare's purple collared shirt, revealing Nightmare's white undershirt. 

Cross chuckled a bit at this. "You're really making me work for this, aren't you senpai~?" He cooed lowly. Nightmare bit back a giggle. "I thought you liked working for your reward, Cross." He whispered back to him, his heart shaped eyelights completely focused on the skeleton above him.

Cross was silent as he removed Nightmare's undershirt. He pressed a kiss to one of the guardian's ribs, making Nightmare' back arch. This caused the other to smirk. "Oh come on, I haven't even done anything major yet. And you're already putty in my hands." 

Nightmare muttered something along the lines of 'shut up Cross' underneath his breath. Cross' eyes flickered at that— in a dangerous kind of way. "Why don't you make me," he all but growled out. "Cause last time I checked, _I'm_ the one on top of you. You're in _no_ position to make me shut up, senpai." 

Nightmare whined softly, nipping softly at his lavender purple tongue. Cross finally took off the rest of Nightmare's clothes, and Nightmare looked away as Cross' gaze fell upon the negativity guardian's pussy. 

"Senpai. Look at me darlin," Cross cooed softly. Nightmare blushed, but looked back over at him. Cross didn't do anything sexual, not yet— but he did pull Nightmare in for a passion filled kiss. Nightmare didn't resist the kiss, in fact he practically melted in it. 

He was really enjoying Cross' affection. 

Cross slowly pulled away from their passionate kiss. Nightmare's soul was practically racing. Then Cross leaned down, spreading Nightmare's legs out wide. "E-eh-? Cross... What're you doing?" 

Even though Dream was often viewed as the naive one, it was obvious that Nightmare was the more... Naive and innocent of the two brothers.

Cross only hummed softly in response, placing kisses against his pelvis. Nightmare whined in response, his eyelights darting to the ceiling. But he froze as soon as something very wet started to lick at his clit. 

He looked down at Cross, his body shaking in pleasure as soon as he saw the sight. Cross was practically lapping against his pussy, making it even more soaked. It made Nightmare arch his back, soft little whimpers escaping his throat. 

But then he pulled away, making a loud whine come from Nightmare's mouth. "Cr-cross?" He stammered out, his eyes focused on said skeleton. Cross however, only chuckled.

"I know... That felt good, didn't it senpai?" Cross' hand gently cupped Nightmare's pussy, making the other whine. Cross chuckled at how responsive Nightmare was. "Come on senpai, you gotta use your words."

Nightmare's eyes went back to normal as he glared at him, but the glare soon faltered as he threw his head back. "It felt really good Cross," he admitted quietly. His voice no more than a whisper, and yet Cross still heard him. 

Cross gently cupped his chin with his other hand, forcing the other to look at him. "Tell me what you want. I want to know what I have to do to please you senpai." The way he said it— how he cared about pleasuring Nightmare, it made the other blush softly. 

"I..." Nervousness bubbled in the guardian's eyelights, gently fumbling with Cross' shirt. "I want you, Cross. I... I want you to be my first," he mumbled shyly. Cross' eyes lit up with surprise, and then delight. 

"I would love to be your first senpai~!" Cross cooed, and then let go of his chin. His other thumb rubbed against the entrance of Nightmare's pussy, making the shorter skeleton moan in pleasure. 

"Though... There's something I want to ask first. Do I have your consent to do this to you?" He asked, causing Nightmare's eyes to form into exclamation marks. He wasn't expecting that.

But then he smiled sweetly at Cross. He was always so sweet and caring. "Yes, you do Cross. If you didn't have my consent, I wouldn't have asked you to continue, or teleported us here in my room." 

Cross smiled back at him, a dark purple blush forming on his cheekbones and across his naval cavity. His thumb slowly stopped rubbing Nightmare's pussy, as he brought his hand up to his mouth.

Nightmare watched as Cross licked two of his fingers, his own face erupting in a lighter shade of purple. Closer to lavender, than anything. He was about to ask what he was doing that for, when the other removed his fingers from his mouth. They slipped back down, back to his pussy before one slipped inside. 

With how soaked Nightmare was, it was almost like Cross' finger belonged inside of him. Nightmare purred at the thought, his blush deepening.

Nightmare moaned, closing his legs a little bit. Cross only chuckled at him, working his finger in and out of him at a slow pace. "I think you're ready for a second finger, don't you~?" Nightmare nodded eagerly, almost drooling as Cross pressed a kiss against his cheekbone.

Nightmare went crazy when Cross put his second finger inside of him, panting heavily and moaning Cross' name repeatedly as the other loosened him up. 

Cross chuckled in amusement. He hadn't even given Nightmare his cock yet. He was reacting this way just from his fingers. 

"You're... Really into this, aren't you~?" He purred, making Nightmare blush even more. It made Cross chuckle, before he pulled his fingers out of him. Briefly erupting another whine from Nightmare. 

"No whining senpai, you'll get something much better soon." Cross murmured, stripping himself before summoning an ecto dick. He spread Nightmare's legs out, his hands on the other's hips as he slid his cock into Nightmare's pussy. 

Nightmare grasped Cross' shoulders tightly as he whimpered out in pain. "Cr-cross, it hurts." He whimpered out. But Cross didn't move. Rather, he wrapped one arm around Nightmare's waist reassuringly. "I know it hurts Nightmare," he paused. His other hand gently came up and started stroking his skull soothingly. "But I promise I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you, not intentionally." 

Cross gently kissed his naval cavity, smiling down at him. "Tell me when its alright to move, okay?" He purred out softly. Nightmare's eyelights briefly went into stars, before he nodded his head. "Okay." 

They waited for what felt like hours, but maybe was only ten minutes at the minimum. Eventually Nightmare muttered a soft 'move' to the skeleton above him. Cross chuckled softly, slowly and gently pumping his length in and out of Nightmare. 

Nightmare gasped softly each time he pumped him full of his cock. Cross found it cute how Nightmare seemed like he was already out of breath. 

"Cr-cr-cross..." 

"Hm?" Cross looked down as soon as Nightmare started stuttering on his name. "What do you need senpai?" He cooed, making Nightmare shudder. "H-harder... Please," Nightmare added on the last part quietly.

Cross chuckled softly, but fufilled Nightmare's request nevertheless. Nightmare moaned loudly once he felt Cross pound into him.

 _"Cr-cross!~"_  
"Nightmare~" 

Both boys were a panting mess. Soft little swears would escape Nightmare's mouth as Cross touched every inch of him. His back arched when Cross hit that one spot in his pussy, making him cry and scream out for more.

"Cr-cross! 'M close!" He tried warning, but it was too late. He released all over Cross' length. Cross let out a breathy laugh, before he pulled out of Nightmare, climaxing into his hand.

The two of them fell onto the bed, both of them panting heavily. Nightmare turned, facing Cross before the other cracked a smile at him. "I love you," Nightmare muttered. Before he recognized what he said, and his eyelights widened.

Cross however, gave a hearty laugh. "Oh I know. I've known for awhile," he pulled Nightmare closer. "You acted so differently around me than the others. And you would blush around me, and sometimes, if it was one of those rare moments where we got to hug, I could feel your soul racing." Gently, Cross kissed his dimples. 

"I love you too Nightmare."


	2. My Luna |  Passive! Nightmare x Killer (N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer's plan doesn't go as he had thought it was going to, and he ends up falling for the guardian of negativity.
> 
> Warnings:  
> • Abuse  
> • Bullying  
> • Steamy makeout sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where the apple incident never occured. So Dream and Nightmare don't really know anything about the outside world, considering their world is basically a medieval type world.  
> Another thing I'd like to add is that since both Dream and Nightmare's forms are based off of Blueberry Sans, Nightmare will be able to express his emotions through his eyelights.

The first time they met was when Killer had found his way into Dreamtale, with the intentions of slaughtering everyone. But there was one problem: Nightmare. Killer hadn't thought about it too much, but he was impressed even as they fought.

Nightmare had been covered in bruises, and deep scars were practically carved in his bones. Killer had assumed that it would be a fairly easy fight. Oh how wrong he was. Nightmare sure as hell could take a hit. And his magic... Well, it was beautiful.

Killer had stopped fighting — not because of his growing frustration. He'd never quit a fight due to being frustrated. No, he quit because for the first time in seemingly eternity, he felt something. He felt his soul flutter as his eyesockets gazed over Nightmare. 

He was so... beautiful. 

He left the first time, and then came back a week later. Again, they fought. They fought for hours. And this continued for a couple months: Killer would come, he and Nightmare would fight, and then Killer would leave. 

And then one day, Nightmare didn't fight him. He stared at him for the longest time, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "You keep running away after trying to destroy my universe. Why keep coming here if you're just going to run away in the end," he demanded. Killer couldn't stop the soft chuckle that came from his throat as he met the guardian's beautiful eyelights.

Suddenly, he loved royal purple. It was his favorite color. 

"To see you," Killer had answered. He was... Very blunt about the whole thing. Nightmare didn't look very impressed, but... Killer could see the faintest hints of a light purple blush on Nightmare's face. Now that was a sight.

"To see _me_? Why?" Nightmare sounded beyond confused, but Killer's only response was to nod. He wore a slightly-less-sadistic-than-usual grin as he stared at Nightmare.

"Yeah. To see you." Killer muttered. The words 'pretty boy' lingered in the back of his mind, but he didn't dare say them aloud. After all, he didn't want Nightmare to be disgusted with him.

That was two months ago. Killer had been doing less of killing every single person of an AU, and more of spending time with Nightmare. He was completely wrapped around the negativity guardian's finger. He would do _**ANYTHING**_ to make Nightmare happy. 

They would sit on a log in the woods and talk for hours. Killer mostly listened and watched while Nightmare talked about anything and everything he could come up with. Sometimes, Nightmare sang to him.

He had such a sweet voice.

One day, Nightmare showed up at their meeting place. Of course he would show up. But this time was different— this time he was bleeding, and sobbing. Killer held him close as he tended to Nightmare's wounds. He wasn't the best with healing magic, but he made due. 

As he was he was holding Nightmare in his arms, there was a rustle in the bushes. Killer glared at it, and grabbed one of his knives from his pocket. The joy of pocket knives. But just as he was about to throw it, someone came out. 

A couple of men and women. They weren't worth the time to explain their looks, but they all seemed to gasp. Whether that was because of how he looked, looked about to use his pocket knife, or was holding Nightmare — he couldn't tell.

The first woman snickered. She looked around the forest, before looking to him. "Are you going to finish our business for us?" She asked in a sickening sweet tone. 

Killer was very confused. 

"Finish your business?" He asked, looking down at Nightmare. He was suddenly shaking in Killer's grasp. But he didn't know what was wrong until the other was gripping at his shirt, whimpering. "They're gonna hurt me again."

Killer's grip on his knife tightened as a sick, twisted grin made its way onto his face. "If you idiots don't get away from us right now, I'm going to use my knife to carve out your faces." He almost giggled in a sort of psychotic manner. But he refrained.

For Nightmare's sake.

They all ran like babies after seeing Killer was quite serious about harming them. Once they were gone, he looked back at Nightmare. "Are you alright, Luna?" 

At the nickname, Nightmare perked up. His royal purple eyelights were flooded with tears. It made Killer's soul ache. "Luna," he asked. A mix of confusion and curiosity flooding his voice.

"Luna." Killer repeated, almost bluntly. There was a small blush forming on Nightmare's cheekbones. "I don't know what that means. Does it mean something good?" He asked, sounding innocent. 

"It means moon," Killer muttered softly, not batting an eyesocket when explaining what the nickname meant. Nightmare's blush worsened as Killer stood up, and pulled Nightmare into his chest. He rubbed at the guardian's back, feeling his soul race.

Nightmare actually made him feel something. Something positive, despite his Nighty being the guardian of negativity. Killer Sans— one of the infamous genocidal maniacs of the multiverse, was in love with Nightmare. 

He was in love. With his Luna.

"Hehe... I need to go home soon," he muttered. Home was really just a fancy way of saying that he would go to Dusttale or Horrortale to bug the living shit out of one of his best friends. His arms wrapped securely around Nightmare's torso. But Nightmare's hands gripped onto his shirt, as he lightly shook his head. "Can't you stick around a bit more Killer?" 

His eyelights were pleading as he batted his eyesockets at him. Killer felt his soul race for what felt like the billionth time today. His gaze softened a bit before he nodded. "Of course." He said, because how could he say no to Nightmare?

Nightmare smiled sweetly at him, his hands not moving from Killer's shirt. If anything his grip on the taller male got a bit tighter. Killer decided to shoot his shot. After all— a week ago, he asked what Nightmare thought about homosexuals. His response was to look him dead in the sockets, and say, "I'm a fucking homosexual, Killer." 

Killer trailed his hands down while remaining eye contact with Night. His hands ran over his hips. Nightmare's eyelights went into two purple hearts as his face flushed. They both leaned in, nasal cavities pressing together as they leaned closer and closer.

Until they kissed. 

Nightmare's hands moved to grip Killer's shoulders, and Killer pressed him against the tree. Killer gave Nightmare's hips a bit of a squeeze, making him gasp, leaving his mouth open. Killer took this as an opportunity and slipped his tongue into Nightmare's mouth. 

Just barely, Killer heard Nightmare moan. And god, was that sound was beautiful music to his non-existent ears. He heard a soft clearing of a throat, making Killer panic. 

He quickly moved off of Nightmare and went to see who was interrupting them. A skeleton— around the same height as Nightmare, was staring at them. His eyelights were exclamation marks, and his face was dusted a bright yellow. 

"Dr-dream!" Nightmare exclaimed, his cheekbones flushing a deep, royal purple. Dream? So _that_ was Nightmare's twin brother, huh? 

And _oh_. He caught Killer making out with his brother. Well **_fuck_**. He was pretty screwed, wasn't he?

"There you are Nightmare! I was looking all over for you! And uhm... What were you guys doing?" He tilted his head to the side, voice and eyelights filled with innocence.

Killer bit back a laugh as he watched Nightmare fumble with his words. "Uhm... I'll explain when we watch the stars later tonight Yume," Nightmare muttered shyly. "Anyway! Uh... Proper introductions are in order, I suppose. Uh Dream, this is Killer, the one I told you about. Killer, this is my twin brother, Dream." 

Dream grinned— no, beamed at him. Killer blinked. He supposed those idiot villagers would have smiled back or maybe even blushed at Dream's smile. But Killer only felt something when it came to Nightmare. Still, he could pretend.

"Its nice to meet you, Dream! Nightmare's told me a lot about you." He gave Dream the most realistic smile he could pull off as he outstretched his hand. Dream gladly shook it, continuing to beam at him. "You too Killer! From what Nighty's told me, you keep him really happy!" He tilted his skull to the side as his grin seemed to grow even more. 

"I'm glad my brother has someone that makes him happy!" 

Nightmare made a small whine, his face flushing an even darker purple. Killer found it cute. "Dreeeam!" He whined out, in the most childish tone that Killer has ever heard from Nightmare.

Afterwards, Killer walked with Dream and Nightmare. Dream was ahead of them, leaving him and Night to talk by themselves. Killer reached for Nightmare's hand, and intertwined their fingers. 

"Hey... Luna?" Killer asked, looking over at Nightmare. The guardian hummed in response. "Would you like to go on a date with me, say next time you're free?" He suggested, a red blush forming on his face.

"Sure Kill. I'd love too."

✩̣̣̣┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣

The next time that Nightmare is free for the entire day is two months later. Granted, Nightmare is the guardian of negativity. He can't just do whatever he wants, when he wants. He has responsibilities.

Dream waves them off as they leave Dreamtale, and go to a world that's relatively peaceful. For the most part anyway. Killer takes Nightmare to an ice cream parlor.

Nightmare gets a hot fudge sundae, while Killer gets a plain out vanilla ice cream cone. He's beginning to get predictable— or Killer just knows Nightmare like the back of his hand. 

Probably both.

They sit down in a booth after getting their ice cream. Night's eyelights form into stars as he tastes his ice cream. "Mhm!" He hums in delight. Killer smiles a bit at his crush. 

So cute.

When they finish their ice cream, Killer drags Nightmare out of the ice cream parlor. Nightmare stumbles along, looking up at the pretty dark sky. "Wow." He muttered, and yet Killer didn't stop. 

Killer lead him to the top of a hill, and looked back at Nightmare. The guardian's eyelights formed two question marks as they both sat down. 

And that's when the fireworks began.

Nightmare jumped at first— clearly not expecting it. That too had been Killer's reaction when Horror and Dust introduced him to the noisy beauty known as fireworks.

Then he watched as Nightmare's eyelights formed hearts as he stared at the fireworks. Killer wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "They're beautiful," Nightmare murmured in awe.

"They are," Killer nodded in agreement. "But they don't compare to you, not by a long shot." He complimented, causing Nightmare to blush. A beautiful royal purple dusting his cheeks. 

Oh, how he adored that look. He absolutely loved it, and how adorable Nightmare looked.

Tenderly, he used a few fingers to grasp hold of Nightmare's chin. Nightmare blushed even more as they both leaned in. Killer caught Nightmare into a sweet, loving kiss. 

How he adored the guardian of negativity.


	3. Crossmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare doesn't love anyone, and Cross is heartbroken. This leads to a trail of self-harm before he finds himself falling in love with a beautiful stranger that reminds him a lot of a prince.   
> Or, in which Cross suffers, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> • Self Harm  
> • Some steamy parts later on  
> • Overall, Nightmare being conflicted

**"I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. AND I NEVER WILL! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING POSITIVE!?"**

The monochrome skeleton's eyelights adverted to the ground, as he finally got the hint. He stayed quiet — trying not to shake and cry in rejection. He was so close to crying, but he knew that if he showed any sign of weakness in front of his boss, it wouldn't end well for him.

Eventually, Nightmare sighed. Long and hard, like he usually did when he was frustrated or disappointed. Cross assumed it was a mixture of both. "You're dismissed Cross."

_And that's all he needed to hear._

Finally, he teleported to his room. He made sure the door was locked, before sinking to the ground, his back against the door as tears rolled down his cheekbones. An ugly sob coming from his non existent lips.

Cross had.. Made a deal with Nightmare, when he first joined him. This deal eventually got rid of Chara, and he went to sleep... Forever. But he supposed, if Chara were still here, he would ask him to stop crying.

Cross choked through his quiet sobs. He was never a wailer, but he just needed to let it all out. It hurt.

It hurt so fucking bad. 

Knowing that the person you love more than anything... Doesn't love you back. Couldn't love you back. Wouldn't love you back, even if he could.

_Useless._   
_Pathetic._   
_Worthless._

His hands shook as he got up, going to the nightstand next to his bed. He pulled out the sharp knife that Killer had given to him as a gift.

He took off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. Then pressed the knife to his arm. He winced as the blade dug into his bones, before he made several cuts. Bloody marks decorated his arm, making him laugh. It was shaky, and not like his usual laugh that was normally full of joy. This laugh sounded completely and utterly sad.

He wanted to have a special someone like the others had. Dust had Blue, Horror had Lust, Killer had Color, and Error had Ink. But... Cross had no one to smile for. No one to look forward to see.

"Its not like I deserve anyone," he mumbled to himself. He slowly cleaned up his cuts, before pulling sleeves down. Then he put his jacket back on.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Cross got up, and unlocked his door before he opened it. There was Killer, grinning like an idiot while waving his knife around. "Dinner time, fluffy little oreo."

Slowly, Cross nodded. He walked out of his room completely, and followed Killer to the dining room— where everyone else on their team sat. Even Nightmare was there eating.

Dinner consisted of chicken, potatoes and some noodles. But for the first time, Cross wasn't hungry. He felt more and more uneasy every time he looked down at his food.

"... You okay, Cross? You're usually chowing down by now," Killer noted as he ate. "Though... Horror was the chef tonight, so I get if you're not hungry!"

_"Hey!"_

"... I just... Had too much chocolate awhile ago. Is it okay if I just take my food upstairs, and eat it when I'm hungry?"

Cross glanced over at Nightmare, who nodded in approval.   
────────────────────────

In a few weeks, Cross went from one of Nightmare's most powerful fighters... To barely being able to lift up his sword. He just... Fell sick.

Needless to say, Cross was put on bed rest until he got better. The others thought it was just a bug.

While Nightmare hadn't been taking care of him, Cross could tell that he was worried. Probably only because he was one of Nightmare's best fighters. And Nightmare didn't feel like searching for a new recruit any time soon.

Cross shut his eyes, before he heard the door open. No doubt that it was Nightmare. But he pretended to be asleep.

"You've been sick for a couple of weeks now, Cross," he heard. But... This voice. He didn't recognize it. So he opened his eye sockets, his eyelights immediately locking with a small skeleton. He looked like a prince — with beautiful royal purple eyelights, that were focused on his desk.

_Thump._   
_Thump._   
_Thump._

Who was he...? And why was his soul beating so fast at just the sight of him? Sure, he was quite attractive, but Cross had thought... Only Nightmare could make him feel this way. Right?

Was he falling for a complete stranger?

Then he saw it, the stranger picking up the knife that he used to cut himself. It was still stained with his blood. Shit, he had thought he put it away. But it turned out he'd left it out on his desk.

His sockets shut again, trying to pretend to be asleep. He could hear footsteps coming closer, until he felt something on his face.

It made a gentle circular motion — and it registered in Cross' head that the stranger's hand was on his face. It felt nice, but Cross was touch starved. It took almost everything he had to not melt into it.

"I know you're not sleeping." The stranger's voice was blunt.

Huh. That usually fooled Killer or Dust. His sockets fluttered open, meeting the kind, worried gaze of the handsome stranger. He could feel his soul racing as their eyelights locked with each other's.

The stranger's hand was still cupping his face, rubbing small circles into his cheekbone with his thumb. "Are you alright," the stranger breathed out. He looked concerned and worried, but Cross couldn't figure out why.

"I've been through worse." And that was true— Nightmare's punishments were _nothing_ compared to this.

"But why would you hurt yourself," the handsome stranger asked. His voice was meek. Cross' eyelights adverted to his arms. He wasn't wearing his coats, so the deep cuts could clearly be seen.

He shouldn't tell the stranger why. He should tell him to mind his own damn business, that it was none of his concern. But when was the last time he had someone to actually talk to, without the fear of them judging him?

"... To punish myself for bothering Nightmare with my feelings."

There was this... Pained look on the other's face. Like he knew what he was going through, to some extent. No... Rather, he looked guilty. But _why?_

Then suddenly, he got pulled into a gentle embrace.

"You shouldn't punish yourself just because someone doesn't love you back," the purple eyelighted skeleton muttered. His hands raked up and down his back. This time, Cross let out a small whimper as his back arched into the soft and gentle touch.

"I guess," Cross muttered. Something wet came out of his sockets, and rolled down. Getting his face wet.

_I just want someone I can be happy with. Why do the others get to be happy with the one they love, but I can't? Why can't I ever be happy...?_

The stranger gently wiped his tears away, and gave Cross a warm smile. It made his soul flutter, and a light purple blush to dust itself onto Cross' cheekbones.

He fell asleep soon after. For once, he was genuinely contempt.   
────────────────────────

_Weeks passed._

Cross finally got better, much to the others relief. Nightmare's been less harsh on him— but he can't figure out _why_. The only thing he doesn't understand is where that prince looking skeleton is.

He saw him— and he obviously knew his name. So where was he?

He spent an entire week looking for him when he didn't have any missions, before he decided it was pointless. Another person, gone from his life. Did he even really exist, or was it just a figment of his imagination to help with the loneliness he felt?

The aching in his chest started up again.  
────────────────────────

His knees were pressed against his chest as he quietly sobbed in his room. It was one of those days— where he felt so low, and felt so miserable that he had no one to talk to.

It was getting hard to breathe, and it was hard to see.

"Cross, breathe." A sweet voice murmured, where his ear would have been if he had any, two slim arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. That voice... He recognized that voice.

 _"You came back,"_ Cross had breathed out when his vision came back. Almost sobbed in relief that he hadn't imagined it all. 

The stranger lifted his chin up, giving him a warm smile that made Cross' soul flutter. "Of course I did. Sorry about that, I was on a mission, and it took longer than expected." He pressed his mouth against his temple, making Cross' face ignite in a dark shade of purple.

"I... N-never got y-your name," Cross stammered out. He was under the impression that perhaps, he was someone Nightmare didn't want anyone else to meet.

"... Nova. My name is Nova." The beautiful skeleton finally introduced himself. Cross' face flushed a little deeper, his soul pounding.

"Heh," Nova chuckled before bringing him closer. Cross leaned into the touch, before shivering. Nova's hand was gently brushing over his sensitive spine.

"Nova...?"   
"Stay still, and relax. Okay Cross?"  
 _"... Okay."_   
────────────────────────

Sitting on Nova's lap is nice, Cross decides. Even his soul is thumping rapidly from being allowed to be this close.

"Cross?"   
"Yes Nova...?"  
"Do you trust me?"   
"Of course I do!"

He's about to ask why Nova even thought about it, when Nova puts his hands forward, cupping his face. Nova pulls him forward, putting his mouth on his own.

It takes Cross a moment to recognize that Nova is _kissing_ him, before he kisses back. His hands gripping the collar of Nova's shirt as they kiss.

Their kiss was sloppy, but it wasn't as if Cross was complaining. He was _loving_ this, the affection he got from someone. Someone he had grown to have a crush on.

Eventually though, they had to pull away from each other. Both of them were panting heavily, looking into each other's eyelights.

Then Nova gently pushed him onto the bed, hovering over the slightly taller male. Their mouths met again, but the kiss was more demanding on Nova's part. Almost... _Possessive._

This kissed lasted so much longer than their first one, given that they were skeletons and didn't need any air. 

_"Nova,"_ he breathed out, his sockets shutting slightly. Nova however, only stroked his head gently. "Its been a long day for you, Crossy."

He swore that he saw Nova's purple eyelights flicker to cyan, but _maybe_ it was just his imagination.

He fell asleep soon after.   
────────────────────────

He looked at Cross' sleeping form as the goop he'd learned to become familiar with covered his entire body. He let out a small sigh, a tentacle reaching out to pet his subordinate's head.

"Sweet dreams love..."


	4. Lavender Tears |  Crossmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The multiverse is at peace, but it seems that someone has a war raging inside both his soul, and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> * Hints of Bad Sans poly but not really, since its just Nightmare having crushes on everyone that was in his gang.  
> Warnings:  
> * Steamy stuff

The multiverse _seemed_ to be at peace.

Dreamtale was finally restored, and the ones that were once apart of Nightmare's little squad even lived in the new village. Dream had started to flirt with Cross— and Nightmare was back to his passive form, the form everyone loved.

But... It seemed like it was how it was before. Nightmare was far from being happy, watching Cross and Dream always be lovey dovey with each other. Or that's how it looked, anyway. He was sick with jealousy— that should be him flirting with Cross, right...?

But Cross looked so happy with Dream... And he knew that being someone who was meant to be negative, he could never give Cross that happiness...

Dream had tried to get him to talk about what was wrong, seeing how he sensed that he wasn't giving off any positive feelings. But Nightmare refused to talk. He just turned his head away from Dream, ushering him away.

"I'm okay brother." He echoed the words that he had said in the past, prior to the apple incident. But he made them seem more genuine, so Dream ended up believing him.

Everyone he had loved in a romantic sense, found a partner. Error had gotten with Ink, Killer had gotten with Color, Horror and Hearts had gotten together, Dust had gotten with Blue, and Cross had Dream constantly flirting with him.

He was alone. Unloved in a romantic sense. Perhaps in a platonic sense as well. Because who could love someone as "evil" as him?

On the outside, he was happy. His friends would hang out with him for a short while, before they went off to their datemates places. Even Cross and Dream went some place else.

He was unlovable. And he felt unloved.

In the end, he'd climb to the very top of the new tree of feelings, and quietly cry his soul out. His breath would be shaky, and he'd cling to the tree so that he wouldn't fall. Lavender tears would fall from his face.

Why couldn't one person love him-? Why did he have to be negative? Why was he born like this?!

One day, while he was silently crying in the tree— Killer came by. He looked confused, before he started looking around. "Nightmare? Night, where are you?!"

Guilt tugged at his soul. They didn't need him, not really. But he never opened his mouth to let Killer know he was up here, in the tree. He just hugged said tree tight, wishing that he'd never cut down the original tree that held the spirit of his mother.

He really wanted his mother right now.

Out of the corner of his eyelights, he saw the others run over to Killer, asking what was wrong. He could feel Killer's distress.

"I can't find Nightmare," Killer frowned. He looked sad. He _felt_ sad. "That _would_ be odd... If he hadn't been acting different towards everyone lately," Hearts muttered.

Did he notice it...?

 **"What do you mean,"** Error grumbled. He sounded annoyed, but Nightmare could feel his worry.

"Well... Ever since we all started dating other people, he's been acting different towards us. Almost like..." Hearts trailed off. He knew. Hearts _knew._

"Like what," Cross finally spoke up this time. He sounded afraid of the answer.

Hearts looked down at the grass. "You remember how Blue looked, after Dream rejected his feelings for him— before he got with Dust? Now multiply that by seven."

"Hearts," Killer and Dust muttered in unison. "You don't mean to say that, somehow — as if Nightmare was capable of loving someone besides his own power? Somehow, he fell in love with all seven of us?"

Ouch. That stung, Dust.

"Its certainly a possibility, Dust." Horror grumbled. Nightmare felt the tears roll down his face even harder. Did they not believe that he was capable of loving someone-?

Cross looked and felt royally pissed off. "Dust! That was uncalled for!" He shook his head. "Come on, lets split up. We'll talk to Nightmare when we find him."

They all left after that, much to Nightmare's relief. He ended up climbing back down when he was sure that they all were gone. He wanted to die.

This plan of coming down ended up going against him.

_"Nightmare!"_

He jumped, and turned around to see Cross running up to him. The oreo stopped, and stared at him. "Do I have something on my face," he asked. He forgot he'd been crying for a moment, despite the fact his voice was nothing but a shaky murmur.

Cross gently touched his wet face, before he wiped away his tears. "... You've been crying... Why?"

His question went unanswered, as Nightmare just stared at the ground. His soul hurt, badly. He just wanted to be _loved_. Why couldn't he be loved?

"Nightmare, answer me." It was a tone that he'd only heard Cross use when he was drunk, and flirting with someone. Like, a dominant voice of sorts.

 _Why do you care!? Just go back to flirting with my brother, since he's clearly the better of the two of us!_ He never voiced the thought of his own insecurities. "I'm the embodiment of negativity. Its not a big deal if I'm crying," he grumbled. Cross' gaze didn't soften, and Nightmare almost flinched when Cross put his hand on his shoulder.

"Is it true...?" Cross' voice trailed off slightly, removing his hand. Nightmare wanted to play dumb, and ask what he meant. But he was never good at playing dumb, especially if it was towards someone he was attracted to.

So he only nodded a bit. "It doesn't really matter though... Not really." His soul hurt even more as he forced out a laugh. "Cause who could love me? The reason why everyone has _nightmares_ at night. Lets face it Cross, I'm unlovable in that sense. I always have been, and I always will b—"

He was cut off by Cross pressing their mouths together, making his royal purple eyelights shift into a pair of exclamation marks. A deep purple blush making its way onto his cheekbones.

His arms wrapped around Cross' neck as he slowly kissed back, his sockets shutting as he completely melted into the kiss. His first kiss.

It felt... Magical.

He felt something warm in his mouth, different from just the warmth of Cross mouth on his. It felt... Wetter.

It took him a minute to realize that wet thing invading his mouth, was Cross' _tongue_. He suckled on Cross' tongue, drawing out a moan from the taller skeleton — successfully making Nightmare blush even more.

They were both panting when they pulled away, Nightmare's gaze on Cross. He was blushing as well, but he was also smiling.

"I thought you were interested in Dream-?"  
"Nightmare— I swear to fucking Reaper, you're so fucking dense. If I was interested in your brother, I wouldn't have just spent a good couple of minutes making out with you. I'm interested in _you_. I love _you_."

 _I love you,_ Nightmare blushed even more at Cross' words. His soul raced, as his eyelights shifted into hearts.

"C'mere," Cross pulled him into a hug. Nightmare didn't fight back. Rather, he snuggled into the monochrome skeleton. His fluffy oreo.

Maybe he could give Cross that happiness, after all.


	5. Slapping |  Dream x Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some a short Cream oneshot... Involves some smacking, but its all consentual.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I won't bring it up ever again-" He cuts Cross off with a gentle stroke to his cheekbone, warm eyelights meeting Cross' own. "There there Cross. Don't give yourself a panic attack over something that you desire so much. I'll think about it beloved."

It takes a couple of days to think over Cross' request.

He didn't take Cross for one to ask him to do _that_ to him. Why, he'd never even thought of it before. Never even thought of how pretty Cross would look. But he knows he has to make sure he isn't too rough with his datemate.

"Crossy," he calls out softly, his voice dripping with a bit of longing. Cross immediately comes into the room, almost obediently — a sign that shows he was close by. Dream ushers him to come closer, until Dream can cup one of Cross' cheekbones with a gloved hand.

"I've thought about what you've asked me," he rubs circles into his bones, even as Cross tenses up. He smiles a soft, sweet smile at him, and it does the trick in making Cross less tense. "And I'll do it."

"Wh-what?" Cross stutters out, his cheekbones beginning to flush a deep shade of purple.

"I'll do it, beloved. I'll hurt you," Dream murmurs. His voice filled with a promise. "Isn't that what you wanted Crossy? For me to hurt you-? For me to leave bruises against your bones-?"

His unoccupied hand tilted Cross' chin back, making him blush deeply. "Do you still want this?"

Cross nods his head eagerly, bringing a smile to Dream's face.

"Now... I'm going to tap where I'm going to strike twice, before I actually strike you. Understand Cross?" He gets another eager nod in return.

Dream smiles, before he taps twice on the cheekbone he'd been cupping with his hand. He pulls his hand away, before slapping his cheekbone as firmly as he can manage.

Cross audibly shudders, and he starts to drool a bit. Dream kisses where he slapped, making Cross shiver in delight.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Cross responds, his voice dripping with an eager tone. Dream allows his mind to wander on how striking Cross' pussy would feel, but that's for another day.

"Are you ready for more, beloved?"


	6. Nightmare x Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mentions of Kross  
>  \- Self Harm  
>  \- Sexual references

"I'm sorry Killer... I'm just... I'm not ready for sex."

Honestly, did he expect any different? Why would his boss want to sleep with someone as ugly as him? Why did he even accept his feelings? Did he honestly think that Night would want to sleep with a _whore_ like him?

"I understand," he utters out. He was so lucky that a whimper didn't escape his mouth. Nightmare looks _so_ relieved at those words. Killer pushes his feelings down so the other won't have to be bothered with it. If Nighty is happy, then... Well, it doesn't make him any less hurt, but seeing his datemate happy is worth it.

He takes his leave after that, despite Nightmare's protests. _"Wait no! Kills, you don't have to leave,"_ he tried to say, but Killer was already gone.

Nightmare needed his space. He doesn't need his _worthless_ ass bothering him! Why is he even dating him...? He's supposed to just be a toy for Night's enjoyment, but... That stopped a long time ago, shortly after Dust joined. They became more like a family.

So why...?

He makes it to his room, locking the door and putting a piece of cloth to block the crack of the door so Nightmare can't slither in. He lets out a sob, making his way to the mirror in his bathroom.

Tears — normal ones hued with a soft red, stream down his face. His right eye socket showing a white eyelight, shaped like a broken heart. How...? Why...?

"USELESS!" He shouted, raising his fist to punch the glass as hard as he could. It caused the glass to shatter, making his knuckles bleed. His hand shakes as blood runs down his hand.

Useless! Useless! Useless!

He cleaned up his hand, wincing a bit. The pain in his chest really hurt. Like someone was digging a knife through his soul, being purposely slow about it.

────────────────────────

Dinner tonight is very awkward. Cross brought one of his boyfriends — Epic, over. He's got two; Epic, and Dream. And how he knows this hurts.

But by the blush they're both sporting, and how Cross is mute — he'd say they're getting freaky underneath the table. He knows Cross too well.

It made Killer's blood boil. Cross and him are good friends — but he's just so fucking jealous. And he hates it! ....Hates himself for being jealous just because Nightmare doesn't want to do this stuff.

He excuses himself from the table — ignoring the glare he gets from Horror, because he's hardly touched his food. He's just not hungry, he lost his appetite awhile ago.

He's not mad Night. He respects his boundries. He would never force him into something he doesn't want to do. And the fact that he feels like a loser, just because his boyfriend doesn't want to have sex with him?

Pathetic!

He needs... He needs a punishment. But he knows that no one else would willingly give it to him. Not Horror, not Cross, not even Dust. And especially not Nightmare.

So that's why he's going to take matters into his own hands.

He locks the door to his room again, putting that cloth underneath the crack of the door once more. He drags his feet to the dresser, where he keeps his knives in the top drawer.

... He's nervous. He's never used his knives to hurt himself before. Only to hurt others. Most of the time it was in battle, but others...

_"Come on, it'll be okay!" Him and Cross had been lovers at one point. They were happy with each other, and Cross had a lot of... Kinks, that Killer had never tried before. But Cross was patient, even as he trailed his knife over his femur._

Killer squeezed his sockets shut, tears threatening to fall. They were so fucking happy back then. But then Cross met Epic and Dream, and their happy relationship was fucking history. He didn't even say I love you anymore, and he would say Epic or Dream's name in his sleep.

He had put aside his feelings for Nightmare, and he was happy with Cross.

He opened his sockets, grabbing one of his knives from the drawer — before he sat down. He took off his jacket, before pressing the knife to his wrist.

Cut.

Cut.

Cut.

"Useless."

"You're just a toy..."

"He doesn't really love you. No one does. They'll just pretend they love you, and then as soon as they see someone that's better than you — you'll be history."

Cut.

Cut.

Cut.

"Just. Like. Cross."

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Killer sobbed quietly, his arms dripping with red blood. He dropped his knife to the ground when there was a loud banging on the door. "H-hello?" He hated himself for stuttering.

"Killer, open the fucking door." He panicked at the sound of Nightmare's voice. He cleaned himself up and put his jacket on before he finally went over to unlock the door.

He was not expecting tears when he opened the door, especially not Nightmare's tears. "Why?" The older skeleton demanded, his hands cupping Killer's face.

It made Killer blush. "I uhm... I don't know-" he started, but then stopped when he received a glare. "I'm a fucking empath, Killer. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about..."

Their mouths met in a very brief kiss, before Night pulled away. His hands did not move away from Killer's face. "Is this because I said I wasn't ready? You've been acting weird all day, and then I feel the sick pleasure you get when you hurt someone on purpose..."

Killer was silent, before he sighed. "Its part of the reason," he confesses. Nightmare frowned, before his eyelight darted away. "If I said we could have sex-"

He cut Nightmare off. "No."

"Excuse me?" Nightmare clearly was not expecting that. "No," Killer said again. "You said you weren't ready, Night... I'd feel so bad..." He sighs.

"I'm just scared you're going to find someone better, and then leave me."

"Never." Nightmare kissed him again. Killer immediately melted into it. "I'll never leave you like others have Killer."

"Pr-promise?" Killer's voice sounded shaky. Nightmare chuckled a bit, and then nodded, kissing the side of his skull. "I promise Killer."


End file.
